7 Dias Com Meu Namorado
by Sony U. Leal
Summary: É, eu estava com problemas! Meus pais viajaram em um tipo de Lua de Mel, só que pela terceira vez no ano. Não seria tão ruim, mas, sortuda como sou, minha casa estava em reforma e eu não tinha pra onde ir. Como última alternativa, pedi ao Sasuke... Meu namorado... Já que ele morava sozinho. Mas se adaptar a rotina de um homem como o Sasuke é extremamente difícil.
1. Prólogo

Sasuke e eu temos a mesma idade, 17 anos, mas ele tinha a imensa sorte de morar sozinho. Dona Mikoto - minha sogra - é uma mulher bem atualizada, depois que o marido morreu - episódio que eu presenciei, onde o Sasuke ficou num luto terrível e em um período de reclusão, onde se recusava a comer ou falar com alguém fora eu e sua mãe, mesmo que meras palavras monossilábicas - , após um tempo de luto, 2 anos especificadamente, passou a levar a vida, se acostumando com a falta do marido. Isso envolvia relacionamentos com outros homens, na maioria das vezes mais novos que ela. Então ela o expulsou de casa...

Okay! Não expulsou verdadeiramente, mas emancipou meu namorado. Ele não fez muita questão. Na verdade, acho que até mesmo gostou. Ela havia levado um dos seus casos para a casa deles, onde só moravam os dois, pois Itachi - irmão mais velho do Sasuke - havia viajado depois da morte do pai. Era de madrugada quando o Sasuke pegou sua mãe se agarrando com um cara com uns 25 anos no máximo. Ele não se conteve e espancou o sujeito, alegando que ele estava faltando com respeito com uma mulher mais velha. Ela, muito estressada, mandou Sasuke pra fora, no meio da noite. Já que ele não tinha pra onde ir, e, segundo ele, a casa do Naruto estava fora de cogitação, acabou indo lá pra casa. Meu pai não gostou muito da ideia, mas minha mãe, que é apaixonada pelo Sasuke, conseguiu convencer a fera. Nesse dia não aconteceu nada, ou quase aconteceu, mas o que importa é que eu e ele ainda não tínhamos evoluído no namoro, mesmo depois de quase três anos não houve nada.

Embora minhas amigas tenham dúvidas, meu moreno jura de pés juntos que ainda é virgem, é claro que só fala isso pra mim. Eu acredito, até porque o Naruto vive pegando no pé dele, chamando ele de bichinha e tal'z. É verdade que teve uma época, mais ou menos dois meses atrás, que eu fiquei com algumas dúvidas sobre isso, perguntei a mãe dele se ele algum dia levou alguma garota pra casa ou dormiu fora, ela afirmou que as únicas vezes em que ele dormiu fora foi quando ficava bêbado em alguma festa e eu tinha que levá-lo ou pra minha casa, ou pra do Naruto. Ele ficou extremamente magoado, mas não é culpa minha, nessa semana ele estava superestranho, mais alegre e sociável, mas depois descobri que era por conta que o Itachi tinha dado sinal de vida. Agora imagina minha cara de lixo...

Então eu acho que não aconteceu nada ainda, pois tanto eu quanto ele estavamos inseguros com relação ao sexo. Isso agravou o fato de eu ter que pedir pra passar a semana no apartamento dele. Eu... Sasuke... Sozinhos... Apartamento... Uma semana. Vocês deviam ter visto a cara de safado que ele fez pro meu lado quando eu pedi.

E hoje, domingo, já que meus pais me deixaram na rua, estou eu aqui, arrumando minhas coisas para me mudar para minha nova, mas temporária, moradia.

– Testuda, eu não entendo seus pais! Porque você não pode ficar na sua casa? - Perguntou minha melhor amiga, Ino, enquanto fuçava o meu guarda-roupas.

– Porque meu pai acha que eu sou novinha demais pra ficar sozinha em casa por uma semana, ainda mais com aqueles caras lá pra fazer o serviço... - Respondi com descaso.

– Ah! Hey, não fique com essa cara, por mim você ficaria na minha casa até morrer, mas o problema é que não tem mais onde enfiar gente lá. - Falava enquanto abria uma gaveta que não deveria. - Êpa! O que é isso aqui? - Perguntou com uma voz elevada de malícia, erguendo uma lingerie preta que encontrou.

– Guarda isso porquinha, se minha mãe ver essa coisa ela me mata! - Tomei a peça das mãos dela.

– Você não lembra do Amigo Secreto do ano passado? Então, a doida da Temari que me tirou...

– Você tem que levar. - Pegou a maldita lingerie devolta. - Imagina a cara de besta do Sasuke quando ver você vestida assim. - Pôs em frente ao corpo, como que provando sem vestir. - Muito Sexy!

– Nada disso, eu ainda tenho vergonha na cara.

– É, mas ainda é virgem, e o Sasuke-kun também... Não seria ótimo vocês- Cortei-a antes que terminasse.

– Não! Não seria ótimo! E não chame o Sasuke assim, ele não gosta...

– Como você é hein... Mas se bem que ele gosta quando você chama ele assim... - Fez uma cara maliciosa. - Imagina só, você, em cima dele, os dois pelados e você: Vai Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Ah. - Fazia esse show enquanto montava em cima da mala e cavalgava girando a lingerie.

– Sua pervertida! - Gritei irritada. - Não tenho esses pensamentos. - Sai de perto antes que me contaminasse. - Além do mais, como você disse, ele e eu somos virgens... O que ele iria pensar se me visse vestida feito uma prostituta?

– Mas seria a prostitua só dele. - E caiu na gargalhada.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein?

– Mas me fala, que horas ele vêm?

– Daqui a pouco, a gente vai almoçar no shopping, ele disse que precisa comprar comida suficiente pra duas pessoas. – Fechei, finalmente, a mala.

– Sabia que eu nunca fui pra o apartamento dele? – Perguntou, tentando passar uma mensagem que eu não captei perfeitamente.

– E o que eu tenho com isso? Se depender de mim, você nunca vai botar os pés lá... – Olhei desconfiada pra ela. – O que você quer lá? Vai voltar a dar em cima do meu namorado outra vez?(Ignorem o pleonasmo).

– Hey, calminha ai senhorita ciúmes! – Ficou rindo na minha cara. Descarada! – Não é nada disso... É que eu queria saber onde o gostosão vive... Pra futuramente...

– Nem complete sua frase. – A companhia toca.

– Ele chegou! – Cantarolou.

– Lá vamos nós...

**CONTINUA**


	2. 1º Dia

Desci as escadas em uma velocidade que vai contra todas as leis da física, é claro que depois de quase ter sido preciso trancar a Ino no quarto, impedindo que ela fizesse sua recepção supercalorosa nele.

Abro a porta e me deparo com o ser mais lindo da face da Terra. É engraçado, eu posso ver a cara dele todo o santo dia, mas mesmo assim não me acostumo com aquela perfeição.

– Bom Dia Sasuke-kun. – Eu deveria estar com uma cara de palerma enorme, com um sorriso rasgando meu rosto.

– Bom Dia flor... - Deu seu famoso sorriso de canto. Não que todos já tivessem visto e soubessem, pelo contrário, poucos já tiveram a oportunidade de presenciar essa cena, e eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ver isso constantemente.

– Que "Bom Dia" mais sem graça foi esse? - Fiz bico. Ele alargou o sorriso e veio em minha direção.

Segurou na minha nuca enquanto me beijava, mas não deu pra aprofundar mais. A porca da Ino atrapalhou.

– Êpa, que pornografia é essa? - Maldita. - Ainda está de manhã, crianças podem ver isso, mocinhos! - Passou falso sermão.

– A Hentai da história não sou eu... - Fuzilei-a com ódio. Sasuke suspirou e enlaçou minha cintura por trás.

– Você já está pronta? - Isso mesmo, ignora ela.

– Vou só fechar a casa... - Me desconcentrei com ele enfiando o nariz no meu pescoço. - Sasuke-kun?

– Hum? - Murmurou desenterrando o rosto do meu pescoço.

– Será que a gente poderia passar lá na construtora e deixar algumas das cópias das chaves da casa com o Mestre de Obras? - Perguntei tentando me desvencilhar dos braços dele, missão mal sucedida.

– Claro. - Depois de muito insistir ele me soltou.

– Só espera um minuto... - Subi as escadas correndo pegar a mala, arrastando a Ino comigo, é claro.

– Nossa, vocês são indiscretos ao extremo... Ficarem lá, se agarrando na minha frente... Pervertidos.

– Cala a boca porca... Você vai com a gente pro shopping? - Peguei a mala e fechei a porta do quarto.

– Ah, claro! Eu adoro ficar segurando vela, vendo vocês dois se comendo... É tão interessante. - É, ironia não combina com ela.

– Baka, então vamos te deixar na sua casa?

– Não, num lugar mais perto daqui... - Logo pude presumir.

– A casa do Gaara?

– Sim... Tô com saudades do meu... meu... sei lá! O que o Gaara é meu? - Pergunta pra mim.

– E eu é que sei? Tu ta com esse rolo com ele faz quase um ano, e pelo que sei, ele já te pediu em namoro várias vezes... Você devia aceitar. - Já estávamos descendo as escadas.

– Não sei não... Sabe, ele é o único garoto que me deixa insegura... Não é como minha antiga paixonite pelo Sasuke...

– Antiga? - Perguntei desconfiada.

– Ai, Sakura. Você sabe que eu nunca furaria seu olho...

– Antiga? - Perguntei perdendo a paciência. Passamos pela sala silenciosamente. Sasuke estava lá fora, falando ao telefone.

– Olha, o que eu sinto por ele não passa de atração física, e pra deixar claro, não estragaria nossa amizade por homem nenhum no mundo. - Ela também não estava gostando do papo. - Além do mais, vocês já são quase casados... Só falta um pequeno detalhe...

– Pode parar... - Depois de conferir tudo, já estávamos na sala, nos preparando para sair. - Voltando ao assunto do Gaara...

– É que eu tenho medo de me machucar... Medo de gostar demais dele e depois me arrepender.

– Olha, não sou a melhor conselheira do mundo, mas quem não arrisca, não petisca. Se você não se permitir gostar de alguém vai acabar magoando não só a si mesma, mas também da pessoa que gosta de você. Se abra... Diga a ele tudo o que sente... Talvez ele entenda o seu lado e lhe ajude. Mas ficar adiando isso vai ser muito pior. Ele pode achar que você está apenas usando ele... E se chegar a esse ponto, pode ter certeza que vai ser a pior coisa... Para ambos...

– Você está certa. Conversar com ele é a melhor coisa a se fazer. - Assunto encerrado, nos deparamos com um Sasuke bastante exaltado.

– Não Dobe, você não pode ir dormir na minha casa por alguns dias... Você sabe muito bem o motivo... - É, parece que o Naruto não tem noção das coisas mesmo. - E eu não quero saber da vida sexual dos seus pais... Baka... Arrume outro lugar pra ficar. Peça ao Neji, ao Shikamaru, ao raio que o parta! Você. Não. Vai. Para. O. Meu. Apartamento. - Desligou o telefone, e eu tenho a leve impressão de que o Naruto não tinha acabado a conversa.

– Aquele baka... - Ino murmurou.

– O lesado disse que os pais fizeram as pazes... E parece que a reconciliação demora alguns dias... - Disse fazendo uma cara, como que imaginando uma cena terrível..

– Tenso... Se bem que o tio Minato é um pedaço de mal caminho...

– Ino! Poupe-nos de seus comentários. - É, eu já tenho o meu gostoso. O Sasuke guardou minha mala no bagageiro. - Entra logo nesse carro.

Bom, o trajeto até a casa do Gaara foi parcialmente normal. Se você desconsiderar o fato de que a vadia da Ino não parava de mandar indiretas desconfortáveis sobre a futura relação sexual entre mim e o Sasuke. Desovamos a maldita e após deixamos as chaves com o carinha responsável pela obra lá de casa, que só pra constar, é de total confiança de meu pai, afinal, ele não colocaria um desconhecido dentro de casa. De lá fomos para o shopping.

– Ah não! Não, Sasuke-kun! Eu não gosto de Gears of War! - Fiz birra no supermercado.

– Mas vai ser legal, ainda não jogamos, você vai gostar. - Insistia para que eu jogasse a porcaria do jogo.

– Eu prefiro Call Of Duty, e ainda não "zeramos" o último. - Cruzei meus braços.

– Zeramos sim, logo depois de Silent Hill... Por favor. - Fez cara de cachorro pidão. É estranho ver o Sasuke agir assim, eu sei, mas eu passei a achar isso extremamente normal, o Sasuke é estranho, e adora encrencar comigo. Um senhor nos olhou como se fossemos alienígenas vindos do passado que viviam no centro da Terra e eu tentei parecer normal, dando um sorriso simpático para ele... Mas parece que ele se assustou e foi embora mais rápido.

– Tudo bem... Só se você topar assistir The Vampire Diaries comigo. - Ele não gosta dessa série... Pelo simples motivo que eu fico babado pelos atores.

– Okay, você venceu... Vamos levar a nova versão de Guitar Hero... - Colocou o jogo de volta na prateleira.

– Não! Agora eu que quero jogar Gears of War! - Ele sorriu. - Mas não pense que você vai escapar de assistir TVD. - O sorriso se apagou.

– Droga! - Fui andando até a seção de alimentos e ele me seguiu com o carrinho.

Vocês já devem imaginar como foi o resto das compras. Depois de comprar tudo necessário, fomos para a praça de alimentação almoçar. E como sempre, quando vou para o shopping com ele, me irrito. Toda mulher fica dando em cima dele, por mais que ele ignore, eu me sinto incomodada.

– Que saco! - Fiz cara de brava. - Você não poderia ser um pouquinho menos bonito, seu verme?

– Não sei se agradeço ou me sinto ofendido. - Respondeu colocando um pouco de uma comida estranha que ele pediu. Rico é assim mesmo, só come coisa estranha... Por isso eu prefiro comida Italiana. Sem frescura.

– Coloque uma mascara da próxima vez que vier aqui.

– Haha! Você é hilária. - Soltou um sorriso falso.

– Hilária vai ser a sua cara depois que eu quebrar ela inteira.

– Calma, porque você está tão irritada? - Porque a bruacada inteira daqui está dando olhares indiscretos pro seu lado, especialmente aquelas duas ali no fundo e se continuar vou acabar colocando fogo no shopping, seu idiota.

– Aquelas biscates estão te secando e nem tentam disfarçar. - Ele deu uma olhada rápida e achou as duas e ainda tiveram a coragem de dar um sorrisinho, que ele não retribuiu, é claro.

– Você fica tão linda com ciúmes! - E riu.

– O que? Você ta tirando uma com a minha cara? Verme... - Me levantei e sai bufando, mas fui parada.

Uma mão me puxou pelo pulso, eu sabia que era ele, mas não esperava receber um beijo avassalador, que abalou todas as minhas estruturas. Ali, no meio da praça de alimentação... Parecia até cena de filme... Daqueles bem melosos.

– E agora? Ainda está brava? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu não estava brava... Só queria arrancar a cabeça delas... E ainda quero! - Meu olho esquerdo tremeu.

– Sakura! - Ele protestou. Sei muito bem porque. Ele não gosta de demonstrações muito extravagantes de afeto em público, não passa de um pequeno beijo, um abraço e andar de mãos dadas, apenas. E essa foi uma das raras exceções.

– Eu disse que quero, não que iria fazer... Mas não posso garantir controle de minhas ações por muito tempo.

– Minha baixinha estressada. - E pôs a mão na minha cabeça. Emburrei. - Só espera eu pagar a conta que a gente já vai.

– Ok! E baixinha estressada é a sua avó. - Foi pagar a conta sozinho, não quis ir junto. Aproveitei para dar uma fuzilada básica nas piriguetes, que disfarçaram. Até parece que eu não sei que elas viram a cena toda. Isso mesmo! Morram de inveja!

– Vamos? - Perguntou quando voltou.

– Claro meu amor! - Respondi carinhosa. Ele me olhou com uma cara de desconfiado. - Que foi?

– Nada! Vamos... - Pegou minha mão e seguimos para o estacionamento.

Chegamos no apartamento por volta das 3 horas da tarde. Arrumamos tudo e, pra minha sorte, o Sasuke é extremamente organizado. Eu já havia vindo diversas outras vezes no apartamento, geralmente umas três vezes por semana, para a maratona de games, que eu, ele e o Naruto viramos a noite jogando, para assistir filmes, que só quem vem sou eu mesma e as vezes só pra namorar mesmo.

Mas minha maior sorte é que o Sasuke sabe cozinhar. Não apenas cozinhar, ele manda muuuito bem na cozinha. Dava até pra abrir um restaurante. Qualquer dia eu comento com ele sobre essa ideia.

Então, nada de comida pronta, pizza ou algo assim, era muito melhor e saber que foi preparada por ele, melhor ainda. Ele fez todo nosso jantar, é óbvio que eu ajudei ele em algumas coisa, mas não exagerei, eu sou um desastre na cozinha. Ele tentava me ensinar algumas coisas, mas ele era muito habilidoso (sem ambiguidade) com as mãos e eu mal conseguia acompanhar, outras eu aprendi dificilmente. Enfim, comemos e fomos asistir alguma coisa na Tv.

– Eu vou me acostumar com isso. - Falei me esparramando no enorme sofá da sala dele.

– Isso quer dizer que você vai aceitar minha proposta de casamento? - Perguntou esperançoso.

– Nops! - Ele fez bico. - Nem faça essa cara. Eu já disse, só depois do colegial e quem vai pedir em casamento sou eu.

– Você é muito chata. - Cruzou os braços.

– Aaahhh coisinha fofa. - Apertei as bochechas dele. - Vou pensar no seu caso, talvez eu deixe você me pedir em casamento. - Ele sorriu outra vez. - Mas antes disso... Vamos assistir The Vampire Diaries!

– Não!

– Sim!

– Não!

– Sim, ou você fica pra titia. - Decretei.

– Sua chantagista. - Se levantou para colocar o DVD. - Não vai ficar tão mandona depois que eu der a notícia. - Resmungou, mas eu fui capaz de ouvir.

– Ãn? Tá falando o que ai? Que notícia é essa?

– Eu só queria te lembrar de que aqui só tem um quarto... Ou você se esqueceu que o outro eu transformei numa biblioteca. - Me olhou com cara de safado.

– O QUÊ? - Que tipo de frase sensual termina com "biblioteca"? E PÊRA AÊ! O que esse pervertido tá pensando em fazer comigo?

**_CONTINUA_**


	3. 1ª Noite

Agradeço ao pessoal que me alertou sobre o provável plágio, mas eu e Sony-Leal do Nyah! somos a mesma pessoa. kkkkkkk Pode perguntar por lá que eu respondo. Assim como também estou postando lá no AS. Mesmo assim agradeço a preocupação. Se vocês virem umas das minhas fic's que não tenha o nome "Sony" como autor, ai sim é plágio. Beijinhos!

Desde quando aquele miserável estava bolando esse plano maquiavélico?

Não que eu me sentisse incomodada em dormir com o Sasuke, pelo contrário, adoro. Mas a cara de safado que ele fez denotou todas as intenções malignas que passava pela aquela cabecinha.

– Você vai dormir na sala... Simples... - Falo simplesmente.

– O que? Você tá com medo de quê, hein? É mais fácil você me atacar durante a noite do que o contrário! - Aproximou-se de mim, fazendo com que eu me inclinasse no sofá, até estar praticamente deitada e ele por cima de mim.

– Você está me confundindo com você, Ero-Sasuke-kun! - Empurro ele, fazendo cair.

– Que tipo de apelido é esse? - Ele me olha com uma cara estranha.

– O que você ganhou!

– Desde quando? - Sentou-se, dando play no aparelho.

– Desde o momento em que você fez essa sua cara de safado, quando eu te pedi pra vir passar essa semana aqui.

– Vai dizer que você não gosta da minha cara de safado? - E fez novamente.

– Devido as circunstâncias? Não! Definitivamente, não! - A série começou.

– Quer dizer que você não quer ter filhos comigo? - Perguntou com cara de choro fingida.

– Olha aí no que você tá pensando! Você está muito pervertido hoje... Por isso vai dormir na sala.

– O que? Nada disso! Estou na puberdade! Eu necessito liberar meus hormônios, meu amor! - Vem beijando meu pescoço.

– Puberdade coisa nenhuma! Você não tem isso, e pelo jeito, nunca vai ter. Vai se aliviar no banheiro.

– Como assim? - Me olha desconfiado.

– Você sabe... Fazer... Aquilo. - Eu devia estar vermelha feito uma pimenta.

– Eu não curto isso Sakura! - Me responde irritado. - Quando eu posso ter uma namorada perfeita pra fazer isso por mim, porque eu faria isso? - Voltou a tirar sarro da minha cara.

– Morra miserável. - Taco uma almofada na cara dele.

– "Tô" apenas brincando. - Agora ele deu um sorriso sincero, sem nenhuma segunda intenção.

– Mas sério... Você nunca? - Posso estar morrendo de vergonha e minha cara igual a um tomate, mas minha curiosidade supera.

– O que? - Ele percebeu o que eu estava perguntando e também corou. Aaah que bonitinho. - Só... uma vez e... foi desastroso. - Ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho e virava o rosto tentando esconder.

– Owti! - Aperto as bochechas dele. Ele fica tão kawai assim. - Mas como você faz pra se aliviar?

– Essa conversa não é nenhum pouco confortável.

– Responde logo, ou eu vou começar a pensar em besteira. - Essa hipótese não pode ser considerada.

– Um banho gelado resolve. - Vira a cara. - Assunto encerrado.

– Okay! Só porque você respondeu, pode dormir comigo hoje. - Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

– Às vezes eu me pergunto de quem é a casa.

– A casa é sua, mas a cama é minha... Eu já decretei isso há muito tempo... Lembra que fui eu que escolhi?

– Hum...

– Nem comece. - Ele tá pedindo pra dormir na rua.

– O que? - Cínico.

– Com esses seus "Hum's"! - Dou uma tapa no ombro dele. - Ou você dorme na casinha do cachorro.

– Desculpa! Tinha esquecido que você não gosta... Mas que cachorro? - É, tinha esquecido esse detalhe.

– Não sei! Mas você vai dormir lá.

– Sei...

– Sem palavras monossilábicas comigo! E para de falar, eu quero assistir.

O Sasuke passou a noite inteira reclamando do seriado. Já estava enchendo o saco, mas eu também não estava com muita disposição para assistir, que acabei pegando no sono. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sei que quando acordei, estava no colo do Sasuke.

– Que horas são? - Perguntei sonolenta.

– Já é meia-noite... Volte a dormir, só estou te levando pra cama.

– Hum... Você também tem que dormir, amanhã tem aula... - É, a odiada segunda-feira. - E eu ainda não tomei banho. Estou me sentindo uma porca.

– Eu sei! - Me deitou na cama. - Mas você continua cheirosa, como sempre. - Sorriu travesso.

– Besta. - Me sento, coçando os olhos.

– Vou tomar banho. - Disse tirando a camisa. Posso estar acostumada em ver o Sasuke sem camisa, até mesmo sem roupa alguma, mas continuo babando por aquele corpo. Claro, isso foi um incidente isolado.

A mãe dele havia resolvido dar um almoço em família na casa dela, isso incluía a minha família, a família do Naruto e alguns amigos mais íntimos. Tomamos banho de piscina e tudo. Foi bastante divertido. Foi ficando tarde, já estavam quase todos bêbados, menos eu, que bebi moderadamente. Já o Sasuke, que nunca foi de beber, extrapolou. Fui tentar colocar ele pra dormir, mas não tinha jeito, ele dizia que só ia dormir se eu desse banho nele. Eu, com toda minha inocência, aceitei. Tudo ia bem até ele começar a tirar a roupa, e o pior, ele não me deixou sair do banheiro. Acabou com ele pelado, eu morta de vergonha, além de estar molhada. O desgraçado me levou junto para o chuveiro. Não rolou nada, mas acabou que tomamos banho juntos... O que acabou se repetindo duas ou três vezes. Sem nenhum acontecimento.

– Ah, sua mãe ligou. - Desabotoou a calça jeans com que estava. - Queria saber se você estava bem... e parece que seu pai tá uma fera com você.

– Como assim? - Ele estava bravo?

– Eu disse que você ia passar esses dias aqui. - Shit!

– Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! - Comecei a rodar pelo quarto. - Cadê a porcaria do meu celular? - Ele me olhou sem entender. - Eles não sabiam! Eu ia avisar, mas esqueci!

– Qual o problema de você dormir a aqui? - Tirou a calça, ficando apenas com a cueca boxer branca que estava. Eu corei e fiquei tentando desviar o olhar, quase sem sucesso, mas meu medo do meu pai foi maior. - E o celular tá lá na sala.

– Nenhum! Mas meu pai enxerga cabelo em ovo... você sabe como ele é. - Saí do quarto, finalmente achando o bendito celular. Voltei para o quarto e o Sasuke já havia entrado no banheiro. Disquei o número rapidamente, sendo prontamente atendida.

– Moshi Moshi!– Respondeu minha mãe com voz sonolenta.

– Oi, mãe... - Falei sem graça.

– Ah, Sakura-hime... você tá bem?

– Tô ótima! - Lá vem.

– Seu pai quase se transformou no Hulk quando o Sasuke-kun disse que você ia ficar ai.– Eu sabia.

– Onde ele está?

– Tá dormindo! Só queria saber se você estava bem e queria saber onde você ia dormir, mas parece que você já se resolveu... Vou tentar amansar a fera... Aproveite...– Falou com uma voz maliciosa.

– Como assim?

– Você sabe... Você tem um pedaço do paraíso com você ai, por sete dias, só seu... Vocês já têm idade pra isso. -Put'z, até minha mãe. - Só não vá me arrumar netinho... Se bem que um netinho não seria nada mal...– Começou com os devaneios.

– Mãe. Por favor... Vou deixar a senhora dormir. - Eu quero é escapar do assunto. - Tchau!

– Tchau, minha mocinha.– Encerrei a ligação e dei um suspiro de alívio.

– E aí? - Perguntou o Sasuke do banheiro.

– Minha mãe vai resolver com ele.

– Que bom... Sakura, meu amor... Eu esqueci a toalha... Tem como você me dar? - Descarado.

– Você faz isso de propósito! - Peguei uma toalha. Bati na porta do banheiro.

– Pode entrar!

– Que entrar porra nenhuma!

– Então eu vou sair nu do banheiro! - Avisou. Ouvi ele abrindo o box.

– Tudo bem! - Abri a porta e entrei com os olhos fechados. Ele pegou a toalha, me puxando junto para um abraço e me molhando inteira. - Argh! Idiota! - Espalmei minha mãos pelo seu peito nu e molhado. - Tinha que fazer isso? - Ele continuava com os braços envoltos da minha cintura.

– Não tinha... Mas queria. - Me beijou. Foi apenas um longo selinho, mas foi o suficiente para o corpo dele começar a responder. Senti que ele estava ficando animado. E foi bem perceptível, pois por mais que ainda tivesse começando a se animar, já fazia uma grande pressão no meu ventre... É, o Sasuke era bem dotado. E isso era outro obstáculo. Todas as vezes que tentávamos ele ficava com medo de me machucar e até mesmo eu ficava temerosa. O máximo a que eu cheguei foi um toque e só, ele disse que se continuássemos não iria mais se aguentar e eu estava insegura, então não passou disso. É claro que eu fiquei super mal por ter deixado ele naquele estado, mas na mesma noite eu resolvi ser um pouco ousada e fui satisfazê-lo. O que eu não tinha pensado muito bem... Ele estava dormindo.

Ás vezes ele tem o sono bastante pesado. Essa foi uma das vezes. Estávamos dormindo aqui no apartamento mesmo. Eu estava com peso na consciência pelo acontecido. E literalmente enfiei a mão nas calças dele, que para minha sorte, ou azar, era uma calça folgada de moletom. Ele geralmente dorme assim. Inicialmente não aconteceu nada, mas conforme minha insanidade ia aumentando e eu intensificava os movimentos ele começava a suspirar e a dar pequenos gemidos. Ele acordou segundos antes de chegar ao ápice na minha mão. Me olhou assustado, enquanto eu continuava com minha mão naquele lugar, atônita e morta de vergonha. Ficamos nos encarando na mesma posição por cerca de um minuto. Até eu recobrar a razão e tirar minha mão dali. Ele se levantou e foi se limpar, enquanto eu ficava na cama. Me trouxe uma toalha e limpou minhas mãos. Eu pedi desculpas, mas ele não falou nada, apenas me beijou e me puxou pra dormir sobre ele. No outro dia ele não comentou nada, e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Nem comece a ficar animadinho. - Enrolei a toalha envolta da cintura dele e o empurrei para fora.

– Desculpa... - Coçou a cabeça envergonhado. Peguei uma toalha e entrei no banheiro.

Tomei meu banho relaxante. Estava com uma imensa vontade de desabar na cama, e era o que eu ia fazer. Eu estava prevenida, levei minha roupa para o banheiro, para não ter que sair só de toalha e aquele tarado soltar piadinhas.

Sai do banheiro e ele estava lá, apenas com uma calça e lendo um livro.

– Que livro é esse? - Me deitei ao seu lado.

– Sussurro! É ótimo... Quer ler? - Perguntou mostrando a capa.

– Qualquer dia... Estou morta de sono! - Bocejei.

– Vamos dormir! - Colocou o livro no criado-mudo. Me puxou e me colocou sobre seu peito, meu lugar preferido de dormir. Não deu nem cinco minutos e apaguei.

**_CONTINUA_**


End file.
